


Just a slip of tongue

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint says something that Phil takes as a joke but for once Clint was dead serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a slip of tongue

When it happens there are coming down a post orgasmic high, Clint's head was resting on his chest. Phil's fingers were in his hair, every once in a while he would press small kisses to his head. 

Everything was near to perfect. Until Clint opened his mouth. Phil assumed it was his lover's attempt at humor so he just laughed him off at first. 

He completely missed the dejected look in the archer's eyes. He missed the way he shifted away from the older man. 

In retrospect he missed all the warning signs.

Phil was pretty sure everything was ok, when they got dressed for work. 

It didn't click until noon when the archer had made himself scares, that was when Phil got the sense something was wrong. He decided not to push it, the last thing he wanted was for Clint to shut down completely. 

 Clint was quite by the time they got home, it was just increasing Phil's frustration. He just wanted to fix whatever it was he had done. 

They did all of their nightly routine, only get the few occasional grunts from Clint, or a shrug.  Phil sighed he should probably say something.

"Clint?" 

The archers head popped up looking at the older man, Phil noted how shy the younger man looked. He swallowed down the urge to pull him in his arms. 

"Talk to me, please." He begged. No Phillip J Coulson was not above begging when he is pretty sure he had done wrong. "Help me figure out what I did."

 He started shuffling his feet looking down at the floor. "You don't know?"

Phil shook his head. "I don't." 

"What I said this morning."

Everything in Phil went still. "Let's get hitched." Phil said mimicking Clint's voice.

With a small nod Clint finally looked up at him. 

"You meant it?" 

He nodded again.

He risked a moment a stepped towards the archer. "I thought you were joking."

"I wouldn't joke like that," Clint's biting his lower lip so hard he is sure to draw some blood. "You know I'm not good at things like this."

 Phil advances closer and pulls at Clint's shoulder pulling him closer to him. In one moment he kissed him deeply. "Yes Clint, I'll marry you."

 


End file.
